


Turn the Glasses Over

by AborigineBighorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AborigineBighorn/pseuds/AborigineBighorn
Summary: An Auror takes his newlywed wife on their first, and last, boat ride on the cold Norwegian coast.





	Turn the Glasses Over

**Author's Note:**

> The second short story in the Ponberryforth trilogy.

_I've been to Harlem, I've been to Dover. I've travelled this wide world all over._

In 1972, Augustine Aberforth met a beautiful, sweet and naïve lady who would change his life. Her name was Seraphina Dewberry, born to muggle-born parents in Oslo, Norway. Kindness ran in the family, even if magic or wealth did not. But as their inevitable (albeit hasty) marriage soon proved, humility became its own magic, and the two newlyweds travelled the continent of Europe for two years. 

_Over, over, three times over. Drink all you_ _have to_ _drink and turn the glasses over._

He can clearly recall the first Butterbeer they shared over a shimmering moonrise, on some shore, on some salty Northern coast. Augustine had not a single coin of muggle money to spare, so a simple drink on the beach would have to do. He remembers the child-like joy lighting up her face when she took a sip, the sugary ale making her eyes twinkle as if they were stars. 

"How does it taste?" He asked, setting his bottle on the sand. Seraphina glanced at her husband and laughed, the airy notes escaping toward the waves. 

"It tastes like gold." She took another gulp. "Is this some kind of gift?"

"No," Augustine replied, looking from her to the sea. He noticed a bright red ship in the distance, lit windows appearing as fireflies from far away. Then he said,

"I have yet to give you a gift that's greater than gold." 

_Sailing east, sailing west, sailing o'er the ocean._

The Atlantic spray got their shoes wet, but the two could not be happier. 

"But a boat trip!" Seraphina exclaimed, taking his hands in hers. "How did you afford this?" Her eyes began to well with tears, as the sun began to sink below the horizon. Seeing his wife overcome with joy got rid of the nervous feeling in his gut. If only he had bought one of those muggle cameras. Perhaps then, this peaceful, precious moment could last forever. 

"That, I cannot disclose," he began, bending down to grab two amber bottles. "But here-a toast, to the both of us." The last word came out with a short breath. She leaned back in her seat of the little rowboat, before taking the Butterbeer with a sigh. It was just him, Seraphina, and the waves, softly crashing and folding around their skiff. 

"I'm sorry I have to return to work so suddenly." He finally said, more to the water than to his wife. "And I'm sorry I couldn't get a better vessel." As he spoke, the wooden boat rocked gently in the water. 

"Are you being silly? This is more than what-" The boat gave a mighty jerk to the left, tilting it so that seawater splashed into the skiff. Seraphina lost her balance, almost falling overboard-

He reached out for her, and helped her back into the craft. She adjusted her coat and fixed her auburn locks, before giving her husband a lopsided smile. 

"What I mean to say is, it's just these rough times and rough currents, that's all." She gave him one quick peck on the cheek, holding her breath. "You're doing your best, that's all I ask of you." The sea had returned to its tranquility, as the couple sat at peace on the open water.

_You better watch out when the boat begins to_ _rock ._ _. ._

_"Augustine!"_

Suddenly the world was falling on him, the cold ocean water swallowing the happy couple into a blue abyss. He could no longer see sunset, the sky, or his wife. Something wooden and hollow hit his forehead, panic and pain sinking him as he started to drown. 

In the foggy image of his blurred vision, he could barely make out the silhouette of his beloved, falling, being pulled down by a black shadow, coiled around her waist-

 _"No!"_ The words came out as bubbles, only drawing more saltwater into his lungs. His chest was on fire, but the depth surrounding him was freezing. Augustine reached for his wife once more, pushing through molasses. He just grazed her fingertips, her warmth leaving him as a black fog enveloped him completely. 

He kicked his legs; he would not let this monster take her from him. But he'd lost all feeling from his knees downward. It was like shooting in the dark, he couldn't see much of anything. The burning in his lungs was becoming unbearable. 

He had no choice. Death would be claiming him soon, and his wife even sooner. 

Something that looked like an oar drifted in front of his nose. It was his only chance. 

He remembers grasping it for dear life, hauling himself to where the black cloud cleared, and he saw the shine of stars. He remembers breaking through the surface, gasping for air as he desperately tried to get a hold of himself. 

But most importantly, he recalls being alone in the night. The clouds unveiling the moon, offering slivers of light to his aid. Warm currents circling around him, taking pity on his frail, shivering figure. It wasn't the same. Seraphina was gone. 

_Or you'll lose your girl in the motion._


End file.
